1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic gait trainer for improving the ability to walk, particularly for relearning to walk, with a top frame, having a torsion-limiting body holder and providing forward support, and a bottom frame, connected to the top frame by means of at least one supporting rod and having a number of rollers.
The invention relates in addition to a combination of a therapeutic gait trainer with a motor-free treadmill.
2. Description of the Background Art
A gait trainer of the aforementioned type is known from WO 2008/145669 A1. This trainer has an elaborate holding device whose advantage is that the device is designed torso-free. The pendular motion of the body performed when walking is not limited in the area of the torso. Said gait trainer also provides forward support, as a result of which falling in the walking direction is ruled out. A healthy person would compensate for such falling by simply stepping forwards with one of his two feet, which a person with a limited ability to walk cannot manage in most cases. It is disadvantageous, however, that it takes a very long time for the person to be treated to be secured in this gait trainer until the actual training session can be started. In addition, it is necessary in the case of the gait trainer that the person to be treated has already relearned some of his ability to walk in order to move at all with this gait trainer.